


Wędrowiec

by Katbelle



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Abandonment, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young nie powinien był go zostawiać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wędrowiec

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245508) by [Katbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle)



> Tekst fikatonowy. Inspiracją miała być piosenka "Rambling Man" Laury Marling.

**Wędrowiec**

Rush budzi się na planecie.

Głowa wciąż boli go od ostatniego uderzenia, przez chwilę ma też wrażenie, że ma złamany nos. Przewraca się na bok i osłania głowę ramieniem. Trudności z oddychaniem okazują się być spowodowane zakrzepłą krwią, tylko tyle, nic, z czym porucznik Johansen nie dałaby sobie rady.

Rush drży. Jest przeraźliwie zimno.

Udaje mu się przewrócić na brzuch, to już postęp, i z trudem podnosi się z ziemi, na klęczki. _Skrwy_... Dopiero po chwili jego zamroczony bólem umysł rejestruje fakt, że jest ciemno, nie tylko zimno, ale i ciemno — a przecież do skoku Destiny zostało tylko dwadzieścia minut, a przecież był środek upalnego dnia, a przecież…

O.

Zostawił go. Ten skurwysyn go zostawił, samego, na tym pustkowiu. Ma ochotę zacząć się śmiać, bo czy to nie jest poetyckie? Może i się mylił (nie myli się), ale nawet jeśli mylił się troszeczkę, to Young mylił się tak bardzo i _nie powinien był go zostawiać_.

Podnosi głowę. Niebo jest bardzo jasne, rozgwieżdżone, i nie, nie, nie, to nie jest dobry znak. To oznacza cienką, rozrzedzoną atmosferę, to oznacza ogromne amplitudy temperatur i złą jakość powietrza. Dlatego jest tak zimno. Może dlatego boli go głowa, też.

Wstaje i zadziera głowę. Gdzieś tam, tam, jest jego statek, dzieło jego życia. Zastanawia się, co powiedział im Young. Że skały się osunęły? Że spadł? To byłoby takie w jego stylu, tak mało kreatywne, tak proste, tak… 

I tak mu uwierzą.

Spogląda w stronę rozbitego statku. To jest jego jedyna nadzieja, teraz, prawda? Jedyna opcja przetrwania, bo Young go zostawił, bo nie miał nawet tyle godności, żeby go najpierw zabić.

Musi znaleźć sposób, aby otworzyć ten właz.

***

(— Zostaliśmy za długo. W drodze powrotnej Rush się potknął i zaczął zjeżdżać ze zbocza. Byłem przed nim, ale ledwie zdążyłem.

Wierzą mu. T.J., Scott, to oczywiste. O Camile się bał, ale zdaje się, że kupiła tę opowiastkę, na razie. Eli… Eli patrzy na niego krzywo, ale się nie odzywa.

To na razie wystarczy.)

***

Rush budzi się na metalowej podłodze.

Otworzenie włazu zajęło mu znaczną część dnia (gorącego dnia, miał rację), ale pozwoliło nie myśleć o pragnieniu i głodzie, i zmęczeniu, i zimnie. Podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, wstaje. 

Konsola statku jest funkcjonalna, przynajmniej częściowo, pewnie pobiera energię z jakichś rezerw awaryjnych. Rush nie ma przy sobie komputera, nie ma nawet notatnika — język, którego użyto do programowania, różni się od języka Pradawnych, właściwie nie ma żadnych cech wspólnych. Rush go nie zna i go nie rozumie, nie jest też w stanie z niczym go zestawić ani porównać. Nie jest idiotą, dałby radę to rozpracować, tak samo, jak dał sobie radę z dziewiątym szewronem. Ale nie ma na to czasu, brak wody wykończy go o wiele szybciej.

Ten statek jest jego jedyną drogą ucieczki. Rush podchodzi do konsoli i zaczyna ją studiować najstarszą metodą, ulubioną metodą członków drużyny naukowej, tą, którą tak bardzo pogardza. 

Metodą prób i błędów.

***

(— Moglibyśmy się za niego pomodlić — proponuje Lisa Park, odrywając wzrok od konsoli.

Brody i Volker wymieniają zaskoczone spojrzenia. Eli garbi się i pochyla głowę jeszcze niżej, jakby nie chciał, by na niego zwracano uwagę.

— Rush nie był religijny — stwierdza w końcu Volker.

— Ale nie żyje — odpiera niezmieszana Park. — Tak moglibyśmy go uhonorować.

Eli mruczy coś niezrozumiałego i szybko wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

— Wątpię, by to docenił — kończy rozmowę Brody.)

***

Rush budzi się na statku.

Ale na innym niż ten, na którym w końcu stracił przytomność (z wyczerpania i odwodnienia, może w odwrotnej kolejności, tuż po tym, jak w chwili desperacji powłączał wszystko, co włączyć się dało). „Na statku” to właściwie dużo powiedziane, bo „w zbiorniku z wodą” jest o wiele dokładniejsze.

Tak więc, Rush budzi się w zbiorniku z wodą. Momentalnie zaczyna panikować, szarpać się, szamotać, i w tej chwili oddałby wszystko za to, by zobaczyć twarz kogoś znajomego. Mógłby to nawet być Young, bo Rush nie jest niewdzięczny i potrafi docenić drobne łaski, jeśli tylko takowe go znajdą.

Stworzeniom po drugiej stronie na wpół zaparowanej szyby ten (p)okaz zdaje się podobać. Przyglądają mu się — może z zainteresowaniem, nie wie — przekrzywiają głowy i w końcu uznają, że mają dość. Jedno ze stworzeń wciska coś na konsoli. Woda przybiera lekko różowawy odcień.

Zasypia.

***

(Eli patrzy spode łba.

— Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim pozbył się pan Rusha.

Young jest zaskoczony, przez moment.

— Po prostu to napraw.)

***

Rush budzi się w wodzie, znowu.

Jedno ze stworzeń rozbija szybę zbiornika i pozwala mu wypaść (wylać się? wydostać) na zewnątrz. Instynkt (i przerażenie) bierze górę i Rush się cofa, szybko, pod ścianę, tak bardzo, że nie ma już dokąd uciec, gdyby chciał uciekać dalej. Stworzenie jednak podnosi ręce w bardzo ludzkim geście i to jest coś nowego, anomalia, to nie powinno się wydarzyć.

W jego aktualnym położeniu coś nowego może znaczyć tylko coś dobrego.

— Chcesz mi pomóc?

Stworzenie nie atakuje, nie mówi, nie robi nic, prócz intensywnego patrzenia się na niego i jednorazowego spojrzenia na konsolę. Wbrew logice Rush mu ufa.

I czy to dopiero nie kończy się zabawnie.

Young. Ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogli tu trafić, którzy mogli się okazać jego ratownikami, to musiał być akurat Young.

Zastanawiające jest, że Young w ogóle postanowił go uratować. Patrząc na to z jego perspektywy, pozostawienie tu Rusha i skupienie się na odnalezieniu Chloe byłoby w jego interesie. Ale nie, Young mimo wszystko jest na to zbyt szlachetny.

Jak Rush go nienawidzi.

Ale w tym momencie ma cele, które są zbieżne z tymi Younga, chociaż raz, i dlaczego akurat teraz. Ale tak. Priorytety. Odnaleźć Chloe. Wrócić na _Destiny_.

...Tam jest bezpiecznie.

***

(— Pułkownik Young powiedział, że nie żyjesz.

Głowa go boli, znowu. Greer ma go na muszce, znowu. Jak cudownie być z powrotem wśród swoich.

— Naprawdę? Mówił, jak zginąłem?

Greer nie opuszcza broni.

— Upadek z urwiska.

Kiwa głową. To na razie wystarczy.

— Jak widać znowu się mylił.)

***

Rush budzi się na _Destiny_.

Sam. Zlany potem. Drżącą ręką dotyka znajdującej się na piersi cienkiej blizny, której wcześniej nie miał.

Nadal nie jest bezpieczny.


End file.
